Dead People
by The Squash
Summary: Shilo wants Graverobber, but he smells like dead people. This is an experiment in writing smut for me, so you get chapters until I get courage.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I feel like I should be updating Cohabitation, but I just need to write something different. --Squash

* * *

"What?" Graverobber cocked his head, not certain he'd heard correctly.

Shilo chuckled, tugging at his coat. . "You heard what I said."

"Kid, I'm pretty damn sure you didn't mean that." He sat down on the toilet lid, accentuating his curse by slamming his fist against the counter.

"You smell like dead people. I'm not fucking a guy who smells like death. I'm not into that." Shilo pulled off her shirt, folding it before setting it on a shelf.

He snorted, glancing away. "Where'd you learn to talk like that, anyways? Three months ago the boldest thing you ever did was open your window."

She straddled his lap, grabbed his face, and turned it towards her. "What do you think I do when you're off dealing? I sure as hell don't stand around pouting."

"Naturally." Graverobber went to jab at her chest with a finger, then realized what he was doing. "What makes you think you'll be screwing me, anyways?"

"I've never seen you turn down an offer." She pointed out.

"And you're making one?" He raised an eyebrow and ran his fingernails lightly up her spine. She was too damn easy.

"I thought I was pretty fucking clear. What do I have to do, start forcibly undressing you?" Shilo started to unbutton his shirt.

He stood up abruptly, knocking her butt-first onto the floor. "Kid, you need to raise your standards."

"I like them just fine." Undiscouraged, she took off her boots.

"No." He snorted. "You don't choose a man like that, Shi. Getting with anything female is not a positive qualification."

"I don't care." Shilo pulled off her other boot. Damn. He was losing her.

He leaned over her, blocking the light. "I do." And that was when she did something completely unexpected.

Graverobber stood stock-still as Shilo kicked her boots aside, spun her feet around, got to her knees, and began deliberately unbuckling his belt. "You." she said, unbuttoning his fly, "Are getting in that shower, whether you like it or not. And I'm sick of this god-damned _honor_ that you have. I've seen you looking. Don't," she began to pull down his pants, "pretend you don't want this."

"Yes, ma'am." he dropped to his knees and took her face in his hands. "That's more like it."

He teased his lips down the line of her jaw, shifting his hands to her waist when she turned to kiss him properly. He didn't fight for control, but let Shilo take the lead. He liked that. In the back alleys dealing Z, women were passive vessels, willing to host his body for a hit of the glow. A woman who wanted him was a heady experience. And innocent little Shilo Wallace, using her mouth in ways she didn't understand, was a lot more arousing than just any woman.

Without warning, Shilo pulled away. "Sorry." she said, "You just, you smell like--"

"Dead people. You said that earlier." He peeled off his shirt, then glanced at her skirt. "You're going to need to take that off if you're serious about joining me."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **The bad news is that I chickened out. No sex yet, but that's good for you, readers, since it means you get chapters until I bite the bullet and write some fucking, well, fucking. **  
**

* * *

Shilo leaned against the shower wall, staring at him. Graverobber chuckled. She blushed.

"What?" He leaned over her, pressing his palms against the wall.

She raised an eyebrow. "Use soap."

He turned and glanced around the shower, locating the white bar. He held it out to her.

"Use it." She stated.

"Aren't you going to help?" He asked. "I thought that's what you came in here for."

She took the bar, rubbed her hands on it, and looked at him.

"Damnit, kid." He growled, "I thought you said you wanted this."

"I do." Her voice was small, uncertain. "I just--I don't want to do it wrong."

"It's pretty hard for you to mess up, as long as you do _something_." He glanced meaningfully at her soapy hands.

"What the hell." Shilo her hands against his chest, and he let her push him back against the wall. Her hands moved to his heads, dragging his face down where she could reach. Her lips covered his, then she slid her hands down again, allowing her fingers to explore the shape of his chest. Gradually, she seemed to get bored with his mouth, moving on to his jawline and neck. A soft moan escaped him as she found a particularly sensitive spot over his jugular. she scraped her teeth across it again, experimentally. He slid his hand up to cup her left breast. She made a noise that sounded a bit stifled, as if she were trying to hide it.

"It's okay." He bent to nibble at her earlobe. "I like that sound." He traced the curve under her breast with his fingernails, pleased by her half-purr, half-giggle. Her hands roved down, her nails mimicking his across his lower back. He shifted his other hand towards Shilo's chest when a _thump!_ sounded, and suddenly Shilo wasn't there anymore.

"Shit." Shilo's hands gripped the back of his thighs. "I just fell."

"I noticed, kid." Graverobber squatted down to face her. "Maybe we ought to try this in a bed or something first, so you don't get hurt."

She sighed. "I wanted it like this. The water and all, it worked."

"Later." He kissed her before offering her a hand up. "I'm sure we'll get around to it."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ready to try again?" Shilo sat on the corner of her bed, a towel just teasing at covering her groin.

Graverobber raised an eyebrow. "Think you can manage not to kill us both?"

"I don't know," She dropped her towel, "But I'm willing to take that risk."

He leaned over her, letting his hair drip on her neck and chest. "You sure about that, kid?"

Shilo wrapped her legs around his waist in lieu of an answer.

"All right, then." he rested his hands on the bed and licked at the water droplets on her breasts. Shilo moaned, lifting her hips against his towel. "Don't do that." He scraped his teeth against a nipple in warning. "That either." he added as she rubbed against the towel.

"Sorry." Shilo slid back and up, leaving him with a fine view of her nether parts. "I'm not very good at this, am I?"

He looked at her frown and chuckled. "Actually, I'd say the problem's a bit the other way. You're too good."

"That's a bad thing?" She tilted her head, confused.

"Right now, yes." He sighed and leaned against the bedpost, tossing a leg up onto the mattress. "I'm trying to make this more comfortable for you, and you just aren't letting me take the time."

"Comfortable?" Shilo asked.

"It's going to hurt you, and I'm trying not to let that happen."

"It doesn't hurt." She pulled at his hand. There was a fine line between men and saints, and Graverobber knew on which side he stood. When she pushed him onto his back and worked her lips down his jugular, he began to doubt a saint would have stood a chance. He slid his hand between them, and rubbed against her labia with the base of his palm.

He didn't hear it, but he felt her moan as her teeth dug into his trapezius with the unexpected sensation. He slid a finger inside her and she stopped and looked at him.

"What?" He asked. There were certain unusual reactions one was bound to encounter, and he _knew_ he'd been in enough awkward moments to have worked though most of them, but this one beat them all, hands down.

"You just--" Shilo started, took a deep breath, and began again. "What did you just do?"

He took out his finger. "Sit up, kid. You don't have a clue about this, do you?"

"I've read books!" She sputtered. "I gather most of it. That," she pointed at the tent in his towel, "goes in here." Her finger gestured roughly at her groin.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"We should try to avoid pregnancy, but none of the books were terribly specific." She looked at him. "I figured you'd know. But that's it for the mechanics."

"Have you ever masturbated?" If anything, Graverobber did not beat around the bush.

She stared at his blankly.

"Touched yourself. There." He parodied her earlier gesture.

"No." She pursed her lips. "Should I?"

"It would make this a hell of a lot easier. Get over here." He patted his hand on his thigh. "How do you expect to like me there, when you don't even know what it is?"

"I liked it." she protested, nonetheless wriggling onto his lap, "It was just really wierd."

He kissed below her ear. "Spread your legs."

"This isn't sex." Shilo stated.

"And it won't be." He said, "Not until you know what you're getting into. Or I'm getting into, to be more precise."

She gave half a chuckle. "That was an awful joke."

"Just getting you to relax. Give me your hand."

"What?"

"Here." He grabbed her wrist and guided it down to between her thighs. "Feel there." He watched Shilo's hand slip first one tentative finger, than another, between the folds framed by tight black curls. Aware that watching was not of aid to his self-control, he forced his eyes away, contenting himself with running his lips softly on the side of her neck.

"You did something else." Shilo murmured. "This is nice, but you--" He took her hand and guided her index finger to her opening.

"Feel that there?" he asked, guiding her finger along the edge of her hymen. "That's going to tear, during sex, and it'll hurt like hell."

"Oh." Shilo tensed.

"So," he continued, "We're going to get you as ready as we can, first. As for what I did....." He slid his finger into her.

Shilo rested her hand over his, and gave his his wrist a squeeze to get on with it.

He slid out his finger. "You try it."

"Me?" She tried to turn and look at him. "I don't know how."

"I just showed you." He said. "And if you mess up, it won't do any damage permanently."

"It's wet." Graverobber glanced down at her words, and chuckled. "Your books never told you that, did they? That's a good thing, kid." He realized something. "Move your finger a bit."

"Makes sense." She nodded, and he couldn't resist slipping his hand down. He eased his finger in beside hers, pushing aside the thought that his erection was probably uncomfortable against Shilo's ass. With a soft gasp, she wriggled back against it, bucking her hips with each stroke of their fingers. His free hand moved lightly along the muscles of her side, roving forward to tease at a nipple.

The first orgasm of Shilo Wallace was not, he later reflected, an earth-shattering event. To be completely honest, he would have missed it entirely if she hadn't grabbed his leg with her free hand. Instead, that touch was the last straw to push _him_ over the edge, and in the aftermath, their hands slowed and eventually ceased motion in quiet consensus. She held his hand for few long moments. then let go.

"I guess that means no sex tonight, right?"

"I need to clean up." He said. "Then we'll see."

* * *

AN: I fully intended sex to happen, but then a plotbunny went and bounced along through my brain. Then, it held me at knifepoint and demanded I write this.


End file.
